Kerrang Industries Ltd.
Kerrang Industries Ltd. is a rapidly growing company based in Hard Stone City and New City. Some of its finest pieces of work can be seen at New City's East Arm and in various places in Hard Stone City. ' History' The Beginning - In the middle of June 2009 Kerrang Industries was founded. It was just a new small newcomer company. It started submitng designs to the Alexandria City Council. Most of its designs just did not blend in or look right and had basic newcomer building flaws but there was something unique about this company, It was a quick learner. "My building basics such as flooring and completed buildings had to be from advice Wraner gave me in the Alexandria forums when I first joined, The rest i just picked up along the way"- Kerrang. Kerrang Industries Ltd. kept working in Alexandria and soon founded the Kerrang Designs Ltd. branch and built an HQ in Alexandrias Commerce District. The company moved on slow for the rest of the month. At the beginning of July the mayor of Alexandria, Soulvision, went on Vacation and left the city for about a week. Kerrang decided it would be best to move on. The First Attempt - And so Kerrang did. Then moved to Daimon Port which was currently being controled and moderated by Skippy. Skippy seemed to have a good intrest in Kerrang buildings and added many of his designs to Rainer District. Skippy also approved of something that would allow Kerrang Industries to build thier first mega project, The Kerrang Wepontry Facility. It was added to a newly founded Tunfra province. Since Skippy also owned a wepon company, Kerrang Weapontry and SK Tech grew close ties together that are still kept today. They joined knowledge to create the massive Static Missle Rail Gun. But a little while after the wepons facility was done kerrang once again moved back to Alexandria and constructed thier second large project, The Spire Casino and Resort. At this times Kerrang also grew close ties with Patoon City (Later know as Hard Stone City) The Start of a Giant - The Kerrang Industries everchanging moment came in early August 2009. Kerrang recived the job as Head Moderater of Patoon City and started the citys renewal. Kerrang Industries where coming out with tons of new blocks each day and Hard Stone City was growing rapidly. The renewal attracted many new builders to Hard Stone and also gained Kerrang much respect. After all this work it seemed Kerrang finnaly proved himself, He was assigned as a moderator to Alexandria. Ever since the company was assigned these positions in these citys it has been growing rapdidly. Each week the Company makes around 70 new blocks (Including edited ones) and is rising the charts by building and renewing many city districts and constructing mega projects such as the Head Kerrang HQ and East Arm.. Today Kerrang Industries is most definetly one of Zanpos quickest developing and growing companys. To be Continued..... Company Branches *Kerrang Designs Ltd. *Kerrang Weapontry Ltd. *Kerrang Machinery Ltd. *Kerrang Marketing Ltd. Projects Hard Stone City *East Side Transportation Complex *Maximilan Park *West Field Power Plant *Steelburg Highway *Cambria City *Concept Island *Vladistok Military District New City *East Arm *Shoalhaven Renewal *Airport City *East Shoalhaven *Essex Damion Port *Kerrang Weapons Facility